


Taking Another Step

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Alice and Robin share their first kiss.





	Taking Another Step

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Anonymous asked on tumblr: Hi! Since you said you wanted to write more about madarcher, what about the number 7 form the prompt list: "Can I kiss you?" about them?  
> Yeah, this is me working in TMI Tuesday prompts on Wednesday as usual. But well, here it is. I hope it's enjoyable!

Alice had never spent so many time thinking about someone as she did lately, the soft lines of Robin's face never fading from her mind. She had the most beautiful eyes, something between green and grey, maybe a mix of both. Her smile could light up the whole Realm and when she laughed, something inside her started to bubble, a kind of warmth that her stomach twist in a good way. She had never felt something like this, but she definitely enjoyed it.

Daydreaming wasn't quite new for her, but Alice thought it had started to get more interesting. Rumplestiltskin had a good laugh whenever he saw her stumbling around and as much as it was nice to see him smiling when he only rarely did it, Alice always got flushed and uncomfortable when she realised her feelings were interfering in the things she was doing. She had never thought she could feel this way about a girl, as most of the books her papa read for her told women got in love with men, but it felt too natural for her, as only Robin was able to make her heart race.

Yes, she needed to admit her feelings for that girl were growing and that she couldn't help but feeling anxious whenever she was to see her. Which was exactly the occasion today, Robin was coming to see her after helping her aunt with some stuff and Alice couldn't keep herself from thinking constantly about her. It was like she was spell bounded by her.

She was at the woods, with a white rabbit laid on her lap when Robin arrived. The little bunny's ears lifted and it jumped away, circling the other blonde girl for a moment before it disappeared. Robin laughed slightly at him before making her way towards Alice and taking a seat by her side.

"You've been sticking around a lot lately," she started, sharing a smirk with Alice. "I thought you liked to travel."

"I do, but there are a lot of things to keep me here now."

Her cheeks became flushed with the phrase, because one of those things - probably the main one - was Robin herself.

"Like what?"

"Finding a cure to the curse that separates papa and I, taking care of the old imp..." Alice shrugged.

Robin traced the grass with the tip of her boot, eyes fixed in it as she bounced herself, to Alice's amusement. She always seemed to be a really thoughtful person, although she could be pretty reckless sometimes.

"Interesting," she murmured. "I was thinking just yesterday that I would really like to go to Wonderland."

"Oh, you don't. That place is crazy,"

"And so am I," Robin answered with a new kind of smile.

Alice liked that, just like she like to watch her playing with the arrows and training her archery abilities. She wished she had some gift like Robin did, but the only thing she was good at was getting herself in trouble.

"Maybe that's why I like you."

"You do?" Robin inquired, cheeks burning with colour.

The other girl shrugged uncomfortably, unsure if she should have said that, but knowing that now that she did there was no coming back.

"Well, you keep coming here and... You know."

"No, I actually don't."

"Robin..." Alice started, worrying at her lip. "Can I kiss you?"

Those eyes, mixed green and grey became wide and she nodded, the decision already seeming to be made, even though her hands were shaken in her lap. Alice approached, feeling her heart race and she took care not to bump her noses as she brushed her lips against Robin's. It was the very first time she did it, kissed someone, but oh gods, she liked. When Alice pulled away expecting a reaction, Robin's eyes swung open and she smiled.

"Could you do it again?"

Another nod and they collided again. And there was no better collision in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.  
> I'd love to write more about Alice and Robin, so if you have any prompts, don't hesitate and send them to me.


End file.
